An aortic aneurysm is an enlargement or bulge in a section of the aorta, which can be life-threatening. Treatment of aortic aneurysms remain a challenge. Endovascular repair has become a viable alternative to open repair of an aortic aneurysm. An endovascular approach results in insertion of an endovascular graft to exclude the aneurysm sac from blood flow. Once in place, the endovascular graft is expanded to create a new path for blood flow. The endovascular graft remains inside the aorta permanently through the use of a metal stent creating a tight fit and seal against the wall of the aorta. Currently, endovascular delivery devices have limitations on the precise control that the physician has in placement of the graft at the site of the aneurysm. Thus, there is a need to develop new and improved delivery devices and methods of using delivery devices to treat aortic aneurysms.